


Humanity Under Fire

by Merfilly



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: After action cool down sometimes leads to difficult words.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Humanity Under Fire

Nile dropped on the couch, more tired than she wanted to admit, and was satisfied that Andy dropped as heavily on her end of it.

"I didn't know Marines knew how to sneak around," Andy said, lazy grin coming up.

"Woman! How was I to know your ancient butt knew how to do more than just kill it all?" Nile shot back, before they both burst into laughter.

"No, serious," Andy said. "You did pretty damn good there, and my 'ancient butt' appreciates not getting shot for it." She laid her hand over in the middle of the seat, and Nile laid hers down on it. They curled their fingers, leaving them together there.

"We don't like you getting shot, so I'm glad we did it the quiet way. A lot smaller body count for Copley to hide."

Andy snorted. "There are days I hate the tech that makes the world so small. Days when I miss riding over a hill and finding something brand new to explore."

"When's the last time you did that?" Nile asked, teasing her. "Fifteen hundred or so?"

It made Andy laugh, and she slumped over closer… an invitation Nile took to lean in, until they were shoulder to shoulder, holding each other up from the center cushion.

It's all in the tech now," Andy mused. "We've seen the whole world, we've found and killed off so many animals and plants… even went up into space." 

"All of that, yeah," Nile said. "And I get depressed when they say they found a species now, because … how long will it live? Like you said, we're killing them off so fast."

Andy sobered up, and sighed. "It's the way of things. Humanity is damn good at finding new ways to kill each other and everything around them."

"Yeah, but we also come up with new ways to build, to help," Nile quickly defended on that. 

"And greedy people lock them down, make them for the rich only," Andy said, shifting back into her own space. That made Nile settle in her corner, considering, face set in a frown as she tried to find a way to refute it… and couldn't.

Finally, she got up to see clean, to cook, to do anything that wasn't facing the nihilistic view of humanity.

Andy let her, for about an hour, before suddenly Nile felt that strong hand on the back of her neck. 

"It's not all bad," the elder admitted. "And Copley's board… it helps me remember that."

Nile nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I see it, how things get choked off… but then I think about those kids we just got out yesterday, and… I have to think something good will happen.

"I need to believe it can be better, that there will be results."

"Or you'll wind up as cynical and jaded as me?" Andy asked, moving around in front of her, that hand still on her neck, but pushing her forehead to Nile's. "Keep believing, Nile. You're the future of what we are, and you have to hold onto that belief, as long as possible."

"I can do that," Nile vowed, closing her eyes and standing there with her mentor.


End file.
